To ensure the normal usage of electronic products or extend the useful life thereof, a certain number of functional holes, such as cooling holes, vent and sound holes of horn or the like, must be kept on the appearance structure of the corresponding electronic products.
However, in the statistics about the using time of the electronic products, such as the average daily usage rate of TV or display is less than ⅓, furthermore, some electronic products are only used at specific time. When the electronic products are not in use, the function of the electronic product itself is in a substantial closed state, these functional meshes will lose the original design meaning but become a channel for foreign matter such as dust, moisture and mosquitoes or the like to invade, thereby the usage life of the product is reduced in a certain extent.
The design to the functional meshes of the electronic products in the current market usually intends to decrease the size of the mesh itself and try to not destroy the appearance in the premise of meeting the function, but the two are often in inverse ratio, that is, the mesh is bigger, then the corresponding function thereof is better, whereas the foreign matter can be more easily to invade, meanwhile, it is more unfavorable for a complete appearance, the overall aesthetics of electronic products is affected.